Negativo
by sacred-abyss
Summary: This story takes place after the Fake Karakura Town Arc, a new breed of Arrancars have arisen and surpassed the level of the highest Espada. With what remains of Hueco Mundo they slowly begin to reveal their strength and gain the ultimate power. And with a fallen Espada soon joining them, Karakura Town can only surrender. contains OC's, yaoi and yuri chapters later on
1. Intro

A soft groan escaped his lips as he finally became conscious. Slowly, his eyes opened and he gazed up at the bright morning sky above him. He was still beneath Las Noches, where the sky never turns dark. How long had he been asleep, he wondered. Gradually he sat up, expecting every muscle in his body to hurt. Miraculously, he felt fine. His teal blue eyes looked down at his muscled, tan chest.

The scar that had reopened in his battle with Ichigo as well has the huge gash caused by Nnoitora's sneak attack had both healed. That was strange. Had he been asleep so long that the wounds closed on their own? But if so, how come none of the other Hollows that resided in Hueco Mundo had attacked him?

"Surprised to see that you're alive?" a female voice said.

His view came into focus and he saw a woman sitting beside him. A bowl with an odd greenish mixture and horrid smell as well as a bowl of water, and a washcloth were also by her side.

"Who the fuck are you, woman?" the sexta Espada questioned rather angrily.

Her demeanor remained calm as she pressed the soaked washcloth to his forehead. "I am the woman that has been taking care of your unconscious body for several months now. I fought off many Hollows that tried to eat you while you could not defend yourself. You should be happy that I found you before Lady Harribel could."

"Harribel?" he shoved her hand away. "What does that woman have to do with me surviving?"

"Well, kitten, while you we're having a cat nap all the Espada died and Aizen got sentenced to prison. It was all they could do to him since he is immortal. In the meantime, Harribel sort of took over as the ruler of Hueco Mundo. She's allowed my comrades and me to stay at Las Noches." the woman replied.

Grimmjow stared at the raven haired girl as he tried to comprehend all of the information she had given him. Was that really all true? Aizen seemed so powerful that he could never be defeated. The sexta Espada could only guess one person who was strong enough to defeat him.

"So that bastard only got stronger, huh? Fucking hell...and I hoped one day I could really defeat him." Grimmjow smirked.

"I suppose you mean that ginger Soulreaper...Ichigo, was it? He wounded Aizen enough for one of his other comrades to come and seal Aizen away. That was the only way for Aizen to be defeated. Now, Las Noches is more peaceful with the exception of the few Hollow that think they can overrun it." she replied.

"Then who are you? Some weak woman that Harribel's become enamored with?"

A soft chuckle escaped her full lips. "No, it's not me she's got her eye on. But for now you can call me Ravenna Carcassa. I'm sure you don't remember me at all."

Grimmjow scoffed. "Why should I remember a woman like you?"

His eyes darted quickly from the fleshy mounds of her breasts barely encased within her Espada like uniform jacket. A nice amount of cleavage showed from the diamond shaped cut out in the center but the long sleeves covered her delicate hands.

"Well I suppose at that time I wasn't memorable. I was one of the first of Aizen's Arrancar experiments. But something went very, very wrong during that process. From then on he tried to create two more beings and perfect his idea of an Arrancar. The three of us failed to meet his standards. We were cast aside and never spoken or heard of again."

"So? That still doesn't mean you're special. Aizen threw out most of his early experiments." he retaliated.

"Yes but did any of them survive after?" the small smirk on her face held a thousand secrets and it was in Grimmjow's nature to be curious. He didn't care if this woman had saved his life, he didn't owe her shit. But if these experiments had survived all this time were they stronger now? Possibly stronger than any Espada?

"Get up now, Grimmjow. There's someone you have to meet."

"Tch, oh yeah? Who's that?!"

"Your brother..."


	2. Brother

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me! I don't know what dimension you think you're in but I know for a fact that I DO NOT have a brother!" Grimmjow protested as both he and Ravenna began their very long journey to one of the gates of Las Noches.

"How would you know? You've been confined to the royalties of Las Noches and you've only traveled to the World of the Living. You've never really been on the vast outskirts of Hueco Mundo, not even when you were an Adjuchas class Hollow." Ravenna tossed her long hair over her shoulder and scoffed.

"Why in the hell should I trust what you say? You're not even an official Espada, although-"

"Although I look like one? I may resemble an Espada on the outside due to the clothes Lady Harribel gave me but I am far superior than that of your kind."

"Don't fucking flatter yourself, lady. You're nothing. I bet I can take you out in a heartbeat!" he challenged.

"Hmm, just like you took out that Soul Reaper?"

The blow to his ego stopped Grimmjow in his tracks. There was no way a woman was going to talk to him like that and get away with it. He reached for his sword but could not find the hilt. He searched the belt that held up the remains of his pants but found nothing. When he looked up Ravenna held it in her outstretched hand.

"You've really have got to be quicker than that, Grimmjow. Besides, you can't use your zanpakutou anyway. It sustained a good deal of damage and needs some repair. Draica can fix it for you."

"Who the hell is that? Another one of you experiment freaks gone wrong?" He hated being outsmarted, and he wanted his damn sword back. He made an attempt to retrieve it only to have his feet knocked from underneath him. With a harsh thud Grimmjow was on his back looking up at the slender frame straddling his body.

"Tsk, tsk. Someone's been a naughty kitten. Have you forgotten your strength isn't what it normally is. Right now a Gillian could devour you. Just take it easy for once. In a moment or two he'll be here." she said.

"You mean my so called "brother"?!"

Just as he was about to kick Ravenna off him a shriek pierced the surrounding area, echoing against the vast emptiness.

"GRIMMMMMMJOWWWWWW! Is that really you?!"

Ravenna smirked and chuckled to herself. "He's so excited to meet his BABY brother."

Grimmjow's icy teal eyes widened when he saw the six foot five, muscular man with a following mane speed towards him on his haunches. His reaction time was slower, as Ravenna had mentioned he was not fully healed. He didn't know what to do. As quickly as he could, Grimmjow rose to his feet. There was no way he would run away from a battle. Even if he wasn't at his full potential.

Although he might have regretted the decision once the stocky frame barreled straight into him. The two rolled down the sand dunes creating a smaller distance between them and Las Noches. The excited man pinned Grimmjow's shoulders and rested his entire two hundred pound weight on the smaller Grimmjow. If this really was his brother, the sexta Espada would never admit that he was the smaller, younger kit.

"I'm so happy we finally got to meet! I never got to see when you were transformed but i knew you were here. We separated once we both became Adjuchas and i never found you since. I'm Grendol Jagerjaquez."

"If you don't get off me, I'm gonna rip you to shreds!" Grimmjow growled.

"Now, now boys, won't you play nice? Grendol's the fastest one around here. W can get to Las Noches by the end of the day." Ravenna interjected.

Grendol pushed back his dark teal locks and removed himself from on top of his brother. "Yep, it's all thanks to these babies." He showed off his feet which were nothing but the bones of a large cat paw, and also the remains of his hollow mask. "I may not be the fastest cat around but i am pretty fast."

"He's going to carry you the rest of the way. Then we'll be able to set you up with a room and food. Then you can properly rest. We have big plans for you, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow swallowed hard as the familiar, sadistic smirk appeared on Ravenna's face. There was definitely something he could not trust about her.


End file.
